Here's a Slice of Life and Romance
by SusumuSel
Summary: Hinomoto Akari and Kudou Taiki are best friends. They've known each other since forever. Taiki, the reckless and stubborn, but kind hearted boy, and Akari the reliable and courageous girl, make the perfect match. Many adventures have the two experienced meeting more and new friends. What happens to the two friends, now that both are in high school? Love.
1. No Plans to Plans

**AN: **ashjfjgghjhkjl MY FIRST FANFICTION ON THIS WEBSITE! YAY! Hope you people like this :D It's a Taikari Fanfic ( Taiki x Akari )! Made this out of boredom/annoyance ^^U I can't find any good fanfics of this couple DX Most have bad grammer ( not that I should judge ) or I can't follow a plot or are one shots ( not that I hate em, but I WANNA READ MORE DAMMIT ) So I made my own to satisfy my own tastes. Hope you people like this OwO

**IMPORTANT: **I DUN OWN DIGIMON OR THESE CHARACTERS. JUST THE STORY. DIGIMON IS OWNED BY BANDAI! ( though oc's are mine )

* * *

It was a nice day in February, and the weather was nice, being around 15 degrees Celsius, or 60 degrees Fahrenheit. A red haired girl, Hinomoto Akari, had just came back from school. It was Friday, so she was free from work, and was going to enter the weekend. Happy with no work, she plopped onto her bed. The happiness became short lived as disaster struck. Akari had just realized she didn't make any plans for this weekend. She couldn't call any of her friends either, because they were all busy with their own plans. Even one of her best friends, Chika, who she did almost everything with, had plans. Her friend had gotten herself a boyfriend, so Chika was to busy to spend time with Akari. She got the idea of calling some of her other friends, meaning the digimon gang. Her hopes were wiped out as she remembered that her friends were also busy. Nene had her job in Hong Kong as an idol, so spending time with a friend would be something silly to try and fit into that busy schedule. For Kiriha, it would be kind of awkward hanging out with him alone, plus, she didn't know where he was at the moment. Zenjirou had a kendo match on Sunday, and was getting ready for that, so she couldn't hang out with him either. That left Taiki, her best and childhood friend.

Akari could call him, but she hesitated on doing so. First, he could be busy with Yuu and Tagiru doing boy things. Second, she had started to form feelings of love towards her friend. The red head was slightly worried that a confession might slip out, and it could ruin their friendship. Although she had doubts, Akari missed her friend tremendously. Those feelings gave her to courage to call him, and she did just that. She picked up her pink cell phone and dialed his number.

The phone rang once, and no answer. The phone rang again, and still no answer. Akari started to bite her lip, thinking that he wouldn't pick up. She was right, after a few rings, Taiki's voice came on with him saying sorry that he couldn't pick up the phone and call back later. She shut her phone, disappointed that he didn't answer.

But Akari did not give up hope right away. She began to scavenge through her things looking for something particular. Noticing a pink bag in her closet, she pulled it out.

"Found it!" She exclaimed as she pulled it out. It was covered in dust, but the letters "T-A-I-K-I" that were sewn on the bag were still visible. Dusting it off, she smiled, remembering the memories that were stored in the bag.

Akari left her room and went to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking. At that moment, was making some onigiri when Akari entered the kitchen.

"Mother! I'm going over to Taiki's now." Akari informed her mother, just so she would know where her daughter was going. Her mother stopped her onigiri making and looked up.

"Oh? Then take some onigiri with you to share with him and his friends." said while ushering towards the freshly made rice balls. Akari took 6 pieces of onigiri set them into a container, and put them into her 'Taiki' bag.

"Thanks Mom! See you later!" Akari waved her mother good bye and went to the front door. That was where she put on her shoes and left the house. She ran towards the direction of Taiki's house, in hope of finding him there.

* * *

Akari had gotten to the Kudou residence and stopped in front of the door. Before ringing the bell, she righted her self, to look presentable. The teen had ran all the way here, so her hair was a bit out of place. She took out a comb and fixed her hair.

"Alright!" Akari said to herself after she straightened herself out. She rang the bell of the house and waited for someone to answer. After waiting for a moment, Taiki's mother opened the door.

When she recognized who had rang the bell, smiled brightly. "Hello, Akari-chan! Are you here to visit Taiki?" She had guessed already that Akari was visiting Taiki, due to her carrying her manger bag that she used to take care of her son.

Akari blushed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, is he here?" Although she asked this question, she knew that he wasn't. If he was at home, he would've answered the phone. Or, maybe he was ignoring her on purpose- No! She mustn't think like that! Akari shook her head to rid herself from these depressing thoughts.

raised her eyebrows when Akari shook her head, but decided not to mind it. Answering Akari's earlier question, the woman shook her head.

"He hasn't come home from school yet."

Akari hung her head, hopes of seeing her friend dying out. noticed this, and tapped her chin thinking on where her son could be. When she remembered, she put her hand on Akari's shoulder. The teen looked up, confused by the gesture.

"Don't get deppressed, Akari-chan! I think I remembered where he went today..I think it was to help the basketball club win a tournament!"

The red head's hopes went up again, she was happy she now knew where her friend was.

"Thanks for the information, Aunty! I'll be going to his school this instant!" Akari left the Kudou residence and ran towards Shinonome East High School, the school Taiki attended. '_I knew taking this bag would be handy!' _She thought to herself as she ran.

* * *

**AN: **CHAPTER ONE FINISHED! Yes, this is lame...sorry ehehe... **RR! **


	2. Saved from a Face Plant

Kudou Taiki dribbled the ball up to the court, towards the other team's basket. The basketball game had dragged on, with the teams always in a tie and going into overtime. Taiki was then surrounded by 3 of the other team's players. He couldn't spot an opening anywhere, all of teammates were being defended. The brunette couldn't give up now, this was the championship game for his school's basketball game. Many of the players were sick, including the team captain. Haru, a player on the basketball team and one of Taiki's classmates had come to Taiki, begging him to help. Taiki, a kind hearted person with the resolve of never turning his back on anyone, naturally accepted.

A light bulb turned on as he figured out a plan to break the tie. Jumping up, he the motions of wanting to shoot. Taiki spun around and yelled out, "Super Miracle Shoot!" Two members of the opposing team jumped, trying to stop him. At the last second, he grinned and said "Psyche~" and passed the ball to Haru. Haru grinned and caught the ball and made the winning shot before the buzzer.

"End game, Shinonome East High wins! 36 - 34!" The referee announced, and the crowd roared with cheers. The team had won the championship and were now the top basketball team out of all the schools in the district. The two teams shook hands, and then Shinonome got a golden trophy. Everyone in the team was gathered around Taiki, thanking him for the help winning the victory.

"That was great, Taiki-san!" A player from the team said. The rest of the players agreed earnestly. "Without your help, we wouldn't have won." Another said.

Taiki scratched the back of his head, overwhelmed by their thanks. "Ah, it was nothing-"

Haru rolled his eyes and laughed, "Nothing you say? You faking the shoot, making me open for a pass, which lead to I being able to shoot, is nothing? That plan was completely genius!"

The brunette laughed along and said, "I guess.."

Akashi Tagiru and Amano Yuu were in the stands, cheering for Taiki. They were extremely happy with the result of the game. Although the game was won, Yuu's face showed a worried expression. Tagiru saw this and asked, "What's wrong Yuu? Are you sick?" He laughed after saying this. Yuu glared at him and shook his head.

"No, I'm worried about Taiki-san. I hope the game didn't burn him out, it did drag out for a long time…" Both boys looked towards Taiki's direction, and saw he was talking with the rest of the members of the basketball team. He looked fine, from their point of view. Right when the two did a sigh of relief, the brunette began to lose balance.

"Huh...I feel like I have no energy…" As he fell, Tagiru jumped up from his seat and ran towards his senpai. A shadow sped past Tagiru and slid in with a pillow in its hand. The pillow saved Taiki's face from meeting its doom. The person with the pillow was none other than….

"Akari-san!" Yuu and Tagiru said at the same time.

* * *

Akari was glad she made it in time to save her friend. It seems like his old habit of helping people until he wore out

After Taiki woke up, the two went over to Shinonome River to talk. They sat in a grassy area by the river bank and Akari handed him a drink, which he took cheerfully. "Ah, you really saved me there Akari!" Taiki said while taking a sip from the juice she gave him.

Imitating Taiki's voice, Akari replied ""Ah, you really saved me there Akari" Is not what I want to hear!" She sighed. "Being in a different school doesn't let me be your manger any easier. It was hard before, with you running off all the time!" He laughed nervously and scratched his spiky brown hair.

Taiki laid on the grass, looking at the clouds floating by and sighed. "Haru came to me a few days ago, begging for me to help him. Today's game was a championship game, but, most of the players were sick, including the team captain. It was Haru's last game before he had to quit the basketball team, so I couldn't turn my back on him…"

"Taiki…" The redhead smiled warmly at her best friend's efforts to help others. It was a stubborn habit of his, but it was also one of his charms. She watched him as he looked at the clouds. Oh how even more handsome he had become in the past few years—what was she thinking?! Akari felt her face heat up, so she covered her face. For years, she had a crush on her childhood friend, though it seemed like this crush was turning into love. That love had morphed into an even stronger love after the digimon incidents in DigiQuartz and the fight with Quartzmon. Knowing that Taiki was pretty observant, she looked at him again to see if he noticed her blush. Luckily, Taiki didn't notice and pointed to the sky. She looked at where he was pointing and saw it was an oddly shaped cloud.

"Doesn't that look weird to you? When you squint your eyes, it kind of looks like Shoutmon!" His face fell when he mentioned his partner's name, but he covered it up with a grin.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He propped himself up on his elbows and gave Akari an even wider smile. She let out a big sighed, knowing that Taiki missed his digimon partner greatly. He looked at her, confused by the sigh. Akari didn't explain herself and laid next to him, also wanting to take a glance at the sky.

"It sure does…" She said, replying to his earlier comment. Taiki smiled and went back to laying on the ground, with his hands under his head. The two began to point out different clouds as time went by.

* * *

_**AN:** _I HAS CHANGED THIS CHAPTER. SLIGHTLY. the first chapter got some major ass changes though o.o~


End file.
